Too Close For Comfort
by Pinecone5
Summary: When Harry is saved by the Order of the Phoenix from the clasps of Voldemort, the order finds out that there is more about Harry's life that he hasn't been telling them; something that shocks them all... sick!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Vision

Harry woke to a sudden pounding like there was a stampede of horses galloping around his room, urgh, he thought, Aunt Petunia.

"Just five more minutes, please." Harry moaned from the depths of his soft pillow that he had bent over his head to block out the noise of the world around him. The galloping had grown louder. Harry opened his eyes to a dim room, he squinted through the darkness trying to locate his glasses which he instantly found on his bedside table and put them on – the galloping continued. Fully being able to see now, the room was dark and it was night outside.

Why, was Aunt Petunia trying to wake him in the middle of the night, he thought. He sat up trying to find his bearings and was forced to lie back down as the galloping grew much louder and his head seemed to thump in time with the sound. Feeling extremely dizzy and a little bit nauseous , harry lay with his eyes squeezed shut, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as the galloping and throbbing died down. 'No,' harry thought. 'Not a headache, Uncle Vernon will kill me if I am ill tomorrow.'

Harry decided to go and grab a glass of water, hoping to calm the rumbling in his head. Careful not to aggravate his head again, he slowly stood up and reached for his dressing gown. He slid it on carefully as another wave of dizziness relapsed over him, he sidled forward determined to get a drink from the bathroom. He was starting to see black blotches in his vision and it felt like there was a dozen snitches flying around in his head, he swayed on the spot and clasped onto the bathroom door knob trying to make the feeling go away. Harry closed his eyes and pressed the base of his hand to his forehead, willing for the feeling to leave. If it was one minute or ten minutes that passed Harry didn't know, but the galloping and the dizziness didn't stop. Slowly, after a long time the stars in his eyes lessened and he could think a little more clearly, he stood there talking shaky breaths trying to calm down.

As he started to relax from his earlier attack he felt a twist in the pit of his stomach and clasped his hand to his front, he felt a warm liquid creeping up his throat and into his mouth. 'No, he will kill me if I am sick, he will kill me.' Harry's thoughts screamed inside his head as he clasped a shaky hand to his mouth and ran to the toilet, opening the lid and started to throw up into the white bowl. He was sure that the sounds he was making would wake his aunt and uncle and he would be done for. Just as he thought this a light turned on in the hallway behind him, as his uncle bellowed down the corridor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY!?"

Harry heard the tone in his uncle's voice and wished that she could stop, but he just kept retching and retching. Harry was worried that he would throw up his stomach from the intensity of the retches. He heard his uncles footsteps grow closer and could see his slippers standing in the doorway outside the bathroom, suddenly; he stopped vomiting and sat there looking sheepishly at his uncles red face.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING BOY!?" Uncle Vernon screamed as he towered over Harry with his big beetle eyes starting coldly into Harry.

"I-" Harry's answer was cut short as he leaned back over the toilet bowl and dry retched, which was sending constant shivers up Harry's spine and tore all of the energy out of his body.

"WELL, I AM WAITING!" he boomed.

Harry only managed to throw up a little bit of vial from his stomach and was sure that he was finished; but he felt physically drained. He was shaking uncontrollably and could feel a slight sweat forming on every bit of his body. Harry could not find the words to answer his uncle; he was too tired and confused to make sense of anything that was happening.

His uncles' face formed a disturbing smile as he whispered; "Wrong answer..." and he grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder and dragged him onto his feet.

Harry's head felt like it was going to split into two and the galloping was so loud Harry wasn't able to hear the yelling that was coming out of his uncles' mouth. His stars were intruding his vision again and the snitches were buzzing around in his head again. He saw the stars morph into clumps, and slowly the clumps became darkness. Harry listened to the hammering in his head as he swam in and out of consciousness; then came the slight bump to his head and all fell dark.

Somewhere in the depths of London there was a very small house that was called number 12 Grimwald Place which was the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix. This was a secret society of people that helped fight against Lord Voldemort (or as most people liked to call him 'He Who Must Not Be Named'.) when he was last in power. As the war had gone on many years ago, the Order of Phoenix was missing some members; these included Harry's parents who were killed by Voldemort and Harry had survived which is what had made him so famous in the wizarding world.

This meeting contained nine different people; there was Molly and Arthur Weasly (who were the parents of Harry's best friend Ronald), Sirius (Harry's godfather), Remus Lupin (Harry's school teacher for that year), Tonks, Moody, Kinsley, Severus Snape (who was another one of Harry's teachers) and Albus Dumbledore (who was the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is where Harry Potter went to school).

The main focus of the meeting had been about Harry. As Harry was about to enter his fifth year at Hogwarts they were all becoming increasingly worried about the effect that Lord Voldemort was having on the young boys life. Remus Lupin, who was so very fond of Harry because he was a lovely boy and reminded him of much of his parents James and Lilly was laughing at Tonks who had just made her hair turn a bright Violet colour went to take a drink from his goblet, when he had a vision of something that no one thought would ever happen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Killing Curse

Chapter 2: The Killing Curse

Just as Lupin was about to take a sip from his goblet his body shook suddenly and he was looking down onto Harry's lifeless body.

_Harry was lying on the floor his eyes were closed, he had bruises all over his body that were starting to turn black and his head was bleeding onto the tiled floor that surrounded him. Lupin had a certain feeling about himself, he...felt...powerful. His body was moving by itself and his hand was reaching out for Harry. He saw what was supposed to be his hand and he was shocked; it was white, bony, lifeless, yet at the same time powerful, a long, sharp, yellow fingernail was attached to the end of the hand. _

Back in Grimwald place, the room suddenly went quiet as Lupin was staring ahead, his eyes open, but he wasn't responding to anyone, he looked like he was in a deep thought, though he was ever so pale. Everyone in the room was starting at him in awe.

_The hand was closer to Harry; he was just about to touch the soft skin. As he placed his hands on top of Harry's head there was warmth in his fingers, like he was draining the power from Harry and taking it all for himself. To Lupins surprise the hands that weren't his own were starting to scratch Harry leaving deep gashes on his childlike face. Lupin was shocked 'what are you doing!?' he thought to himself; he was fighting to keep his hands off Harry but he couldn't every time he tried to pull away another gash was left on Harry's face that oozed with blood._

Everyone was watching Lupin with a worried look. Now he was fidgeting pulling his hands back and screaming "NO! NO! NO! STOP!" suddenly his hands dropped to his side.

_The hands took one last scratch out of Harry's cheek and relented. 'Finally,' Lupin thought. Harry was starting to stir and wake up. 'What will I tell him?' he thought. As Harry opened his eyes it was another story. He instantly sat up and crawled back away from Lupin; he groaned as he went as his head was still pounding and he felt nauseous again. "St-stay away" Harry cried. _

_As Lupin was about to speak another voice sounded. It was a toneless scratchy voice that was coming from the body that Lupin was in. "Harry Potter, why would you want your guest to leave, I just got here. Why not sit and talk for a little while?" the voice said._

_Lupin knew exactly what was happening now; he was inside the body of Lord Voldemort who was with Harry at this very moment. _

_"NO!" Harry shouted and he was scrambling to his feet, but collapsed again because of the pain his head was in, as it was bleeding rather heavily and blood was sticking to his hand as he clasped it._

_"Very well." The scratchy voice returned and clasped a hand around Harry's throat stopping him from breathing._

"RUN, HARRY, RUN!" Lupin was screaming as he was sitting in his chair his eyes squeezed shut. Sirius was by his side with his hand on Lupins shoulder. "Remus?" he said quietly. "Remus..., REMUS!"

_The grip on the hand tightened as Harry's eyes closed. There were footsteps in the hallway._

"REMUS!" Lupin heard his name being called, but couldn't find the voice that was calling it. Finally he found his way out of the vision just as he heard Voldemort's voice scream "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and Harry fell back in pain.

There was a little white dot, Lupin felt like he was swimming; he was swimming closer to the white dot it was becoming larger and larger. He could see through the dot, it was the kitchen in Grimwald place though the vision was rounded and the corners of the room looked blurry. He swam even closer to the round dot that was a room. He could see the faces of people that he knew looking at him worryingly, they were all taking but he wasn't able to hear it. He swam right into the dot and he was suddenly looking through his eye again and the room was back to normal. He took a deep breath almost as if it was the first breath he had taken in a couple of minutes; he had a funny feeling that it was. He was taking deep breaths as he was trying to get his breathing back to normal, he felt a hand on his back that was patting him and moving in a clockwise direction trying to comfort him.

A face appeared in his vision and it was Sirius, the whole room full of people were staring at him. "Remus?" Sirius said. "Harry! Harry! He's in trouble...He Who Mu-, no, Voldemort is there." Remus yelled, though to the others in the room it sounded like a mumble. "Remus? What else happened? Did you see anything else!?" Sirius had a very worried tone in his voice. "G-g-green" Lupin was shaking uncontrollably. "Yes?" Sirius was pushing for an answer his hand rubbing Remus on the back. "Green light, li-"Lupin sighed, "Like the killing curse..." his voice trailed off into a little squeak. The room was silent and tense; so tense, a feather could have broken the atmosphere.

**That was a little bit of a slow chapter and there wasn't much happening in it, but I swear that it is going to get much better!**

**Thanks to everyone that is reading my story, I promise that chapter three will be coming really soon! Please keep the comments coming I am always up for ideas that could make the story better, just let me know if there is anything that you think could happen. I would also like to know if the story is on the right track. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by today or tomorrow. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3: Unbearable

**This is a bit of a longer chapter, there is a lot more of fatherly love coming from Lupin towards Harry. GOSH I LOVE Lupin! Please comment!**

Chapter 3: Unbearable

_'...Avada Kedavra...'_ the words were like whispers inside Harry's head, repeating over and over again, _'...Avada Kedavra...Avada Kedavra...'_ Green light flooded through the gaps inside his closed eye lids, a scream pierced the air and then...darkness.

Harry's head felt like it weighed a ton, he still felt the wet sticky patch where fresh blood was flowing freely out of the wound in his head onto the already stained floor; he could smell vomit and sweat. Harry knew that he needed to get up; he sat up feebly keeping his eyes shut tight, clamping a hand to the back of his head he started to open his left eye, no sooner as his eye was open he slammed it shut straight away as pain flooded his body. "AARRGGHH!" he screamed falling back down onto the tiled floor in the Dursleys bathroom unconscious.

Harry had a dream; he was inside the bathroom at the Dursleys house and Voldemort payed him a visit, he was scratching Harry all over the face with his claw like hands, then, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry; there was the sound of feet scrambling down the corridor and Harry closed his eyes waiting for the flash that would finish him off, like what should have happened the last time this spell had been used on him. "NO!" a voice entered his dream; he knew it was not from the dream because it was too close; too distraught.

He surfaced from the dream and back into the real world, but he didn't feel like he was actually there. He could hear what was happening around him but physically he was dead to the world. "HARRY!" a voice was screaming his name, he knew the tone of the voice, it belonged to someone that he knew, he loved, he wanted.

"Break down the door Sirius", Lupin was directing. As soon as he had shared his vision with the other members of the Order they left almost instantly desperate to make sure that Harry was alright. He was in another world, he knew that what he would find on the other side of the door would break his heart; but there was always hope, maybe the boy who lived decided to live again. In his head, Lupin found this to be most unlikely.

There was a deafening CRASH as the front door of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey caved in and they passed through the threshold. It was too quiet in the house for Lupins liking and he because horribly worried. The Order's went up the stairs, with Lupin in the lead there was a heart wrenching sight in the doorway of the closest bathroom the led off the hallway. Harry was laying with his eyes closed on the floor his head inside a huge pool of blood. "NO!" Lupin cried, he edged closer "HARRY!" he legs felt like they could no longer hold his weight, Lupin staggered down beside Harry and pulled his head onto his lap, cradling Harry in his arms blood dripping everywhere but he didn't seem to care. All he wanted was to have Harry back; he could feel the tears forming in his soft, caring eyes and watched as they dropped down splashing onto Harry's face.

Harry knew that there was someone touching him, his head was on something soft and there was, water falling on his face in silent blotches. He was starting to get the feeling inside his body back which was a bad thing as he could now feel the pain that was all over his body, the gash on the back of his head, bruises all over his body and the light...oh, the light. PAIN He let a short grimace appear on his face and groaned from the pain which turned into a howl and ended in a weak squeak. "Remus, he moved, did you see him move? He isn't dead." Sounded a voice that reminded him of his godfather. "Harry? Are you ok, speak to us, its ok." This was another voice that talked, whoever it was, was the person that was holding him. Harry moaned again, and heard the man speak quietly to someone else. "Arthur", was that Arthur Weasly Harry thought, Ron's father? It couldn't be. The voice continued to speak to Arthur. "We need to get him out of here, could you held me here?" there was shuffling and then hands were grabbing his feet and starting to lift him up, 'PAIN' Harry thought, 'PAIN!' as he was moved the slightest inch off the ground he let out an ear splitting scream and he was placed back on the floor quickly. "HARRY! Are you alright?!" the voice was growing increasingly worried by the second. Harry was finding it hard to speak, there was a whole bunch of things that he could say, but he felt that he didn't have enough energy to say any of them. It took all of the energy in his body for him to simply say, "No..." and even then it was a quiet whisper and faded almost instantly. "We need to move you Harry, could you try and look at me?" Lupin said, Harry was certain now that the voice talking to him was Remus Lupin. Harry started to open his eye and a bright light clouded his vision, sending Harry into another screaming fit this time lasting for five minutes. Harry thrashed and coward as the pain started to ebb. He found it, the voice he was trying to use Harry took a deep breath and shakily mumbled, "It hurts" he heard Lupin sigh. "Where does it hurt Harry?" Lupin whispered as he stroked Harry's hair. Harry felt extremely tired and drained he tried to answer, it came out as a whisper _"Everywhere..." _Harry finished and added to his reply _"I'm so dizzy... oh,"_ he groaned _"I'm think I'm going to be-"_ Harry threw up all over Lupin's shirt, there was a hand on his back comforting him. "It's ok, Harry. Shh, it's ok." Harry was shaking slightly from his recent release. "Ok Harry, we need to move you. It might be painful but we have to do it. If it gets too unbearable just tell me and we will stop." Lupin said. Harry lay there with his eyes closed gritting his teeth. He felt himself being lifted up, the pain was so unbearable Harry was sure that his teeth were going to break from the pressure he was putting on them so he wouldn't scream. After one minute of the pain it became unbearable for Harry to endure. "How are you doing Harry?" he heard Lupin's worried voice as he was looking onto Harry's cringed up face. Harry knew the word he wanted to say, but it was lost on the way to his mouth, as the pain took over the world slipped away again and Harry fell unconscious in the arms of Remus.

**Hoped you liked the chapter, I am not sure when I will put it in but there is going to be a really big shock coming up in the next two chapters. Thanks for reading, please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4: Polyjuice Potion

**Hey everyone, I am sorry about how late this chapter is, I have had a little case of what they call writers block; but its good know. After tweaking that chapter about 10 times I am happy with the result hope you all are too. I have had a request to place more of a relationship between Sirius and Harry in this chapter and have tried my best to do that, hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks **

Chapter 4: Polyjuice Potion

_"Go to bed Sirius, your being tired isn't going to help Harry."_ The voice sounded distant and echoed around Harry's head. Someone was talking about him; did that voice really say Sirius? What had happened?

_"No Remus, I am going to stay until he wakes up. Harry needs me, he needs you as well."_ That must have been Sirius talking; but, why am I with them? My head hurt, had I fallen over? Yes that was probably it, I fell over. I am known for being clumsy. Somehow I always ended up in the Hospital Wing when I am at Hogwarts; clumsy boy, that's me...Clumsy... WAIT! He suddenly remembered everything, the bathroom, Voldemort and his...his.._.Uncle..._

"NO!" Harry screamed and sit bolt upright in bed, shaking and sweating. His head felt like it was going to explode into a million pieces and they would never be able to be put back together again. He was taking deep heaving breaths; finding it harder and harder to breath.

"Harry!" came Sirius's voice from beside him. Harry looked around frantically; there were three different faces in the room. He knew two of them; one was Sirius and the other was Lupin; but who was the other person.

"It was him," Harry was screaming, "It w-was h-h-him. All of those years..." Sweat was dripping off his forehead and down his face. He heard hurried footsteps run out of the room, only to quickly return and a cool wet cloth was pushed against his hot head and a hand was brushing his soaked hair out of the way.

"Who was it Harry? Who? What are you talking about?" Sirius asked. Harry's breathing rate started to become normal again and realised for the first time since he woke up that he had a bandage around his throbbing head, he was extremely tired. His eyes started to droop downwards again and his body flopped back against the pillows, sending a slight pain through the back of his head.

"He looks tired Sirius," came the third persons voice, it was a woman Harry thought, Hermione. "Maybe we should let him sleep."

"Yes..." Harry whispered, "Tired." And he fell back asleep.

Next time he woke, it was light outside and sunlight was pouring through the window in the room making the sheets on his bed a right cheerful yellow colour. Harry's head was much less painful and only throbbed lightly. He reached to his side and found his glasses perched on top of the bed side table to his left, as soon as he put them on he was able to see much more. There was a mirror on the bedside table and Harry was able to see his reflection. He was pale and had dark circles underneath his eyes which were becoming a dark shade of purple from lack of sleep and there were scratches all over his face. He carefully turned over to his right and was Sirius sitting on a chair reading the 'Daily Prophet' and next to him Lupin was asleep in another chair by the bed.

"Sirius" Harry croaked, astonished to hear the sound in his own voice. Sirius dropped the newspaper to his side and beamed at Harry. "Harry, how are you? Are you feeling better?" he queried.

"Tired, but much better." Harry said again, he coughed trying to clear the sound that his voice was making.

"Excellent Harry, is there anything that you need? Water or perhaps some food?" Sirius asked. Harry started to sit up in bed, which made his head spin. He quickly felt a hand behind his back helping him up and a pillow stuffed quickly behind his back. "There we go Harry." Sirius said.

"Thanks" Harry replied, leaning back on the pillow tired after the small task he had just done. "Um, I'm not really in the mood for anything at the moment, but thanks anyway." Harry croaked. He wished that he could get his voice back to normal. He coughed a couple of times trying really hard to clear his throat. Harry looked up again to see Sirius looking back at him worried. "That cough doesn't sound too good Harry." He intoned.

"I'm fine, really I-"Harry stopped midsentence "Why am I here?" he asked curiously.

"Remus, he... he had a vision of Voldemort coming to your house in Little Whinging, and he was scratching you all over the face. He saw Voldemort cast the..." Sirius sighed, "_The_ killing curse" he whispered. "As you can see it would have been quite a shock for all of us, so we decided to go and see if you were alright." Sirius took a breath as if he was about to say something else, but stopped himself.

"Go on, Sirius" Harry pleaded, closing his eyes as a shot of pain pierced his bandaged head. Sirius's hand was on Harry's shoulder straight away patting him.

"You right?" Sirius asked, and Harry nodded for him to continue keeping his eyes shut.

"Well, we got there and we found you on the floor in a rather scary pool of blood. As you could well have guessed we all thought the worst-"Sirius was cut short by Harry cutting in, opening his eyes slightly he said. "What do you mean 'we'?" and closed his eyes again.

"The whole Order of the Pheonix, Harry. We all came to see if you were all right. As soon as we found out that you were still alive we could not have been happier. Yet-"Sirius trailed off again.

"Keep going," Harry pinched his fingers on the bridge of his nose willing his headache to go away. At this moment Remus stirred and woke up his eyes on Harry.

"Harry, good to see you awake, again." Lupin chimed. Harry opened his eyes to see two worried faces looking at him. "Are you sure you're ok Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Fine" Harry lied, he was starting to feel awful again, but he wanted to hear to end of the story that Sirius was telling. "Just keep going."

"Ok, let me know if you need a break. Well, um- your aunt was found dead and your uncle is, um- missing." Sirius finished. Harry's eyes were starting to well up with tears, and he was fighting to keep them back and made a choking sound in the back of his throat. Soon the pressure became unbearable and he started sobbing, great loud wails as he remembered the evening at the Dursleys. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, wondering why Harry was having this outbreak.

Sirius leaned into Harry and scooped the boy up into his arms, sat down on the bed and rocked him in his lap saying soothing words to him. Harry felt the soft fabrics of Sirius's clothing and nestled into him smelling the clothing that he so desperately loved.

"Harry," Lupin said after a while, who was sitting on the bed as well stroking the boys hair. "What's wrong?"

Harry spoke through his shattering sobs, "I-I-I can't s-say."

"You need to tell us Harry" Lupin said.

"He w-will kill m-me" Harry sobbed.

"Who will kill you Harry?" Lupin was growing worried.

"My U-Uncle, he's..." Harry was about to head into a state of hysteria and Sirius and Lupin could tell.

"Calm down Harry" Sirius was stroking the boy's hair with his hand. "Shh..." Harry's crying became slow whimpers.

"What about your uncle Harry?" Lupin asked.

"_He's Voldemort...in disguise."_ Harry was barely audible.

"Polyjuice Potion?" Lupin asked. Harry just nodded his head and went into another wave of hysteria. Remus and Sirius were in shock.

**Thanks to everyone who is reading my chapters. Once again, I am very happy to take on any ideas that anyone might have. So please review!**

**Thanks ****J**


	5. Chapter 5: Harry's Cousin Pays a Visit

Chapter 5: Harry's cousin pays a visit

Harry was asleep. 'Thank, god.' Sirius thought to himself as he carefully lay the boy back down on the bed careful not to wake him. His crying had seemed endless and it was breaking the hearts of both of Harry's guardians to see him like that.

As the two men sat back down on their chairs watching Harry it gave them time to think about what Harry had said to them.

"So... He had been living with... him, for all those years!"Sirius said to Remus shaking with anger. There was a hand on his holding it securely and giving ensuring squeezes. "I know it is a shock Sirius, but, at least he is with us, and safe." Remus uttered quietly.

"Everything makes sense now..."Sirius continued, "Those two, disgusting Dursleys were married and lived a happy life. Then he planned to kill James, Lillie and Harry. Then after that...that cruel act failed Voldemort knew all along what he had to do."Sirius's voice was becoming louder.

"Shh, Sirius, you'll wake Harry." Remus whispered. But his friend wasn't finished.

"Don't you see Remus? All along he was with Harry! Watching over him and pretending to be his uncle." Sirius shouted. Harry groaned and turned over on the bed and Remus placed a hand on the boys head. "_He was with him-"_Sirius whispered as he was shaking uncontrollably.

"ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID LITTLE POLYJUICE POTION!" he was becoming loud again, venting his anger into his words. He swallowed and continued talking, now in a quieter voice as Harry was moving around again. "As soon as Voldemort found out that Harry was going to be staying with his aunt and uncle in the muggle world he saw this as his chance to become involved in his life. Who knows what happened to his real uncle. He is probably dead somewhere, that is why Harry was being beaten all of the time. It was Voldemort trying to get back at him for not dyeing in the first place, and no wonder the aunt was so horrible to the boy as well; she was being threatened by Voldemort to torment Harry. She probably did this for the safety of her own family. Which probably means that Harry's real uncle is alive somewhere or else she would have stopped ages ago... His uncle HAS to be alive, or how else would Voldemort get the hairs he needed to make the potion he needed to look like Harry's uncle." By the end of his long sentence Sirius was taking deep gulping breaths.

Remus's hand fell of Harry's head to his side. "I never thought about it like that... oh, poor Harry. I wonder how long he had known that it was... You Know Who." Remus said.

"I don't want to think about that Remus, the pain that he would have gone through, for all of those years." Sirius mumbled.

"No wonder his scar is always hurting in the first few months after he returns to Hogwarts." Remus said. There was a moments silence as Remus and Sirius sat by Harry thinking about things. Both of the men jumped with a start as there was a slight creak as the door to the bedroom was pushed open and Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway. He was staring at them with his brilliant blue eyes, though they had lost their usual twinkle.

"I couldn't help overhearing the conversation that the two of you were having. Though, how no one else could have heard no one knows after the racket you were making." Dumbledore smiled. Trust Dumbledore to smile in a situation as grim as this. "I really think that you should tell the rest of the Order. This has now become a pledge for the safety of Harry." He waited for them to reply and when he was left his silence he just said. "I'll call the meeting. Downstairs, in the kitchen, ten minutes." And he left the room.

Sirius groaned. "The last thing I feel like doing at the moment is telling everyone about this. I don't even want to know myself."

Remus looked at his friend with his soft caring eyes that had reassurance inside them, and he lifted his hand onto Sirius's shoulder patting him gently. Harry stirred in the bed and groaned a short painful whimper. Remus lifted his hand off Sirius and gently felt Harry's forehead and it was hot.

"He's burning up, Sirius." Remus muttered. Sirius went into the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth and placed to onto Harry's forehead and sat down playing with his hair.

"Who will watch him while we are telling the others?" Sirius asked.

"How about Ron and Hermione, I am sure that they would be more than happy to. Considering how worried they are about him." Remus said. "I'll go and get them now." And he left without another word.

Once Ron and Hermione were sitting down with Harry and watching over him; Remus and Sirius got up and left, hardly ready for the task ahead of them.

They walked into the kitchen to see all of the members of the order sitting around the giant table. When the two men entered Tonks piped up.

"Remus, has this got something to do with the vision that you had? You know, about Harry?"She said.

"Unfortunately it does, and it is not good." Remus quietly said. Everyone in the room was listening intently and Remus made himself continue and Sirius sat down in one of the seats obviously not ready to hear to story again so soon. "You see, when Harry was almost killed that night in Godrics Hollow by Voldemort, Voldemort was so devastated that he decided that he would make sure that he would make Harry pay for it." The room was deathly quiet and everyone could see where he was going.

"So, she soon as he found out that Harry was going to be staying with his aunt and uncle in Little Whinging he saw this as his chance to torment Harry." Remus sighed. "It turns out that all along Harry's uncle was Voldemort under the Polyjuice potion. From there he was able to control Harry and pretty much made him do whatever he wanted." Remus looked into the shocked eyes of the rest of the Order members. Just like Sirius and himself they could not believe what they had been told.

Up in the bedroom Harry was starting to wake up again. He could hear Ron and Hermione talking to each other by the side of his bed.

"No Hermione, it was the Swishes that beat the Sparks 1000-20 in the Quiddich championship in 1678. Though that was just luck, the swishes just had a bad day. Usually they smash-"Ron was cut short by Hermione.

"Honestly Ronald, why is it that all of your conversations start and END in Quiddich." She protested.

"Oh, shut up. Plus, you'll wake Harry." Ron said crossly. "Harry!" Ron and Hermione both turned to see their friend's bright green eyes staring up at them.

"Hey-"he said weakly, but there was a better tone in his voice than he had the last time he woke up.

"It's good to see you awake, Mate. You scared all of us, especially Lupin and Sirius." Ron said.

Harry mustered a small snigger which hurt and he closed his eyes.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione was by his side with her hand on his head before he could protest.

"Fine" he muttered angrily. "Sometimes it just hurts a little bit. There is nothing to worry about. Where's Sirius anyway?" he asked.

"He's downstairs with everyone else." Ron piped in. "Um, Harry? Do you remember anything from...you know, before?" he asked. Instantly Hermione kicked him underneath the bed. She was furious that he said such a thing. She knew, unlike Ron that it was a tender topic to Harry.

Harry looked on the verge of some kind of breakdown. He dropped his head back onto the pillow, moaning in the process and told them that he was tired and closed his eyes straight away. As Ron and Hermione were leaving the room to go and fetch someone, Hermione looked back into the room and heard a sob and saw a tear glide down Harry's cheek.

Remus was standing in the large kitchen watching the faces of the other members of the Order. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Molly Weasly was the first to speak.

"That poor darling... I wonder how long he had known that it was... You Know Who." She said.

"I don't wish to think about that Molly" snapped Sirius. That had been the second time someone had asked that question and although it pained him, he knew that it was a serious point to the story and they had to find out.

"How could I have not picked up on it? I am an Auror, a DARK WIZARD CATCHER. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT SOMETHING WASN'T RIGHT! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!" Moody said as he slammed his fist down onto the table shaking it and making the cups dance around.

Sirius who was sitting quietly on a chair with his head hung spoke up. "No, it is no one's fault. This is Voldemort we are talking about. He always seems to be one step ahead of the rest of us. None of us could see this coming. But, Severus; just out of interest, had the dark lord said anything to you about this?"

Severus Snape looked up from the table and muttered in a soft voice. "He might have; said... something." Dumbledore sprang forward yelling at the top of his lungs.

"YOU PUT HIM IN DANGER! THAT WAS IN THE AGREEMENT! YOU KEEP HIM OUT OF DANGER! WHY WOUL YOU DO SUCH A THING!?" Dumbledore's face was becoming red from screaming. Then, that was it; the room was in uproar everyone was screaming across the room in the direction of Snape. How could he have been so selfish?

At the same time, back at Voldemorts house he was gliding down to the basement to grab another cup full of Polyjuice Potion. He would stop at nothing to make sure that he was within the clutches of Harry. He opened to door to a cell in the basement to a scared fat lump that was Harry's cousin. His white bony finger felt the top of his head and pulled a tiny hair from the top of his head, making the child whimpered.

As he placed the hair inside the potion that was in his hand it glowed a bright colour and he drank up the potion. It was a painful process which made even the most powerful wizard weak from exhaustion. His plan was dodgy and he hoped that it wouldn't be seen through. He emerged from the basement looking exactly like Harry's cousin Dudley and headed off towards Grimwald Place.

The scene inside the kitchens of Grimwald place was dreadful everyone was pouncing on Snape and asking him question after question. Snape knew that he had to act quickly to maintain trust within the group. "I'm sorry; I will tell you why I did that later. But, but... he isn't finished with Harry. He's- he's coming here..._tonight._ His last word was a mere whisper and the statement caught everyone off guard.

Just as Lupin and about to speak there was a timid knock at the door. It was Ron and Hermione. Hermione spoke "Um- Harry's cousin is here to see him..." before Lupin had time to react there was a deafening scream bouncing off the walls from the upstairs bedroom that Harry had been in. Voldemort was with Harry again.

**I am pretty happy with how that chapter turned out, please tell me if you like it and I am always up for other ideas on how to make things better. Please review!**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6: Freedom

**Thanks to everyone for all of your kind reviews which have helped me to no end. I would like to really thank '****thedoctor10whovian****' for asking about Ginny and the Weasly twins, which I have added into the story as well. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks**

Chapter 6: Freedom

"_That was far too easy..."_Voldemorts thoughts hissed around his skull echoing off the bony walls. _"Now the boy...where is the boy..."_He thought as he climbed the black spiral staircase, which creaked under his weight. Harry's cousin wasn't the most slender of children and could do with a bit of exercise. He climbed to the third floor in the house and came across a bedroom that was light with a single gas lamp and there was a lump in underneath the bed sheets. Voldemort walked inside the room and stared at Harry. "H-harry?" Voldemort intoned, finding it hard to sound like the boys cousin. As the lump slowly rolled over and the scars that were inflicted on the boys came into full view of the quivering light Voldemort felt a shiver of triumph rattle the bones in his spine.

Harry rolled over the see his cousin, Dudley sitting on the end of his bed. "What?" he thought. As the cousin continued to speak, "I miss you H-harry." Harry realised what was going on. His scar was starting to burn uncontrollably and Dudley's hand was resting on him forehead.

"I- Know- Who- You- Are!" Harry yelled through gritted teeth. As Voldemort went in on Harry, Harry let out a long, blood curdling scream.

Ginny was sitting in bed reading; it was after dinner and she was starting to feel tired. A shuffle of footsteps ran past the stairway landing outside her bedroom. She waved off any other thought, thinking that it was one of the others checking on Harry again. As her book droned on for two more minutes she became tired and put down the book and started to fall into a deep sleep.

Her dreams were interrupted by a loud screaming noise. What now? She thought, then suddenly; HARRY! She was out of bed faster than a jack out of a box. Running up the hall and bursting into Harry's room. What was the problem? Harry was lying in his bed and there was someone else visiting him. "What's going on here?" she asked more confidently than she meant to.

As she was the youngest child, no one thought that it was important to tell Ginny about Harry's uncle and the Polyjuice Potion. Even though she did not have this information; something was fishy about the whole situation that she was standing in and she didn't like it.

"Oh, I'm Harry's cousin." Ginny looked past the young fellow that was talking to him; and looked into Harry's eyes which showed terror and fear. She didn't believe anything this...boy was saying. "Just thought I would come and pay him a visit. Is this your girlfriend Harry? You should have better taste than that!" Voldemort cooed with a smile on his face. Ginny went red in the face.

There was shuffling footsteps outside the door and Remus walked into the room. He spoke intensely quiet which was alarming to say the least. "Hello Harry, Ginny. Who is this with you?"

Voldemort held out his fat chubby hand "Oh, I'm um- Dudley; you know, Harry's cousin." He said.

Remus took his hand and gripped it tight. "Nice to meet you... Dudley?" His eyes were piercing into Voldemorts. There was a pause where the two wizards were sizing each other up.

"NOW!" he yelled, and everyone burst into the room with their wands raised high. The sudden noise of people breaking into the room made Ginny scream and she hurtled off next to Harry, who, even though he was feeling weak held her in a tight embrace. Nothing at that moment was going to make him let go.

Sirius was the first into the room followed by everyone else. "Reaturis" he screamed; his pointed wand let out a long jet of red sparks, they hit Voldemort with a thud. Suddenly, the figure that was Dudley started growing, and growing. He was transforming from the boy into himself, and there he was standing in the middle of the room. His white fluorescent skin was sagging into his bones and his dark, cold eyes were wide with fury. There were gasps of horror coming from the Order at seeing this un-humanly figure.

Moody leapt forward at his target who was the man coming. Moody dived hands raised ready to hook onto Voldemorts waist. Suddenly Voldemort vanished into thin air; he had apperated out of the house. Moody, fell with a loud thud onto the side of Harry's bed. "I should have cursed him!" Moody yelled, angry at himself for letting the dark wizard get away.

From the place where Voldemort had just gone missing there was a soft cloud of dust that stirred into a figure of a man's face. The body of cloud was almost shimmery like a spirit but without the cool glow; this was red and hot. After it had formed it went to leave the room shooting through Harry's body and out of the window on the other side of him. Harry screamed bringing a hand to his scar and closed his eyes.

It had been some time now since anyone had spoken. Ron and Hermione were standing in the corner of the room looking angry and worried at the same time. Remus was breathing fast, like he had just run a marathon. "Everyone should leave now, Harry needs some rest." He muttered quietly. Everyone filed out of the room except for Ginny and Sirius. Ginny was starting at Harry with tears in her eyes. "WH-what..." she started, but was interrupted by Remus. "Ginny, why don't you go back to bed." He went over to the young girls side and scooped her up into a hold, as he was leaving he mouthed "Going to put her to bed," To Sirius and left.

Sirius went over to the chair next to Harry and sat down in it again, desperate not to leave the side of his godson again.

Harry opened his eyes to a bright room. Light was streaming in the windows and there were birds chirping merrily outside. Harry came to realise that this was the first time he had heard birds chirping in a while; maybe the birds had been sleeping every other time he had been awake, or maybe he wasn't in a completely different world. He noticed that his head was completely better except for a little twang every once and a while, but that was to be expected after a head injury. No longer did he feel nauseous or dizzy and he was able to sit up without getting too tired though it was still a challenge. _Thirsty... _he thought. He pulled the covers back and was about to stand up when there was a tapping on the window next to his bed. Harry craned his head to see what was happening outside.

Fred and George Weasly were at the window and were flying on broomsticks; they had a huge white sheet of cloth that had the words 'GET BETTER HARRY' in bright red ink. Harry smiled right at them, it was a great feeling being able to walk around again and not feel tired.

Just as Harry was about to go and get that drink that he so desperately wanted George held up something else in his hand. It was Harry's broom; he had no idea why they were holding his broom. Then it came to him, they wanted him to go flying with them. Flying! What a thought! Harry gave them a quick nod and ran to put some clothing on.

Ten minutes later Harry was joining the twins outside. "Hey Harry!" they said at the same time. George handed Harry his broom. "Hey guys," Harry said as he looked at his broom. He could not have been happier than he was at this moment. He mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground hard. "Oh" he thought as the wind was rushing through his hair, what a feeling it was. As he was driving his broom around the cool morning air he was thinking that this probably would not have been allowed by Sirius or Remus, or anyone for that matter. How they were wrong! They could have said anything like "You don't want to hurt yourself again." Or "Not after you have been sick" and probably just the plain old "NO!"

After a couple of minutes of soaring around with the twins there was a loud shout from beneath their feet. "Harry Potter! Get down here this instant!" it was Sirius, looking rather angry and worried at the same time. 'Oh no,' Harry thought 'Here it comes'. He pointed his broom to the ground and dived, he must have been a little out of practice with his flying because next thing he knew he had tumbled to the ground. There was running behind him, and someone was helping him to his feet. Harry was glad Sirius had come when he did, because he was starting to feel a little sick again.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius said.

"Fine," said Harry, not wanting to ruin the fun.

"Blimey, Harry" Fred said, "You better practice for Quiddich or we might lose every game this year."

"Let's get you back inside, Harry. I must say, that was extremely naughty of you to fly as soon as you were over a sickness, what if something had happened? I would never have been able to forgive myself." Sirius said, noticing that Harry was looking tired he bent down and picked him up, muttering consequences as he walked back towards the house, but Harry wasn't listening. He had just flown for the first time in ages, he was ecstatic.

**Thanks to everyone that is reading and reviewing my work. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Once again, I am always open for other ideas on what to put in my stories, so if there is something that you think I have missed please don't hesitated to tell me.**

**Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7: The Hand

Chapter 7: The Hand

It had been a couple of week since Voldemorts visit, and there had been no talk of the incident as everyone wasn't wanting to ask Harry anything, taking his condition into consideration. After the exhaustion of flying again took its toll on Harry, he spent another week in bed. As he started to feel better he was able to go for short walks without needing any help. Today was the first day that he was able to have a normal meal.

"Now, Harry," Remus started as everyone was sitting over the breakfast table that rather sleepy Monday morning. "It's back to school next week, as you probably are aware. A couple of us were going to go into Diagon Alley to get some supplies. Did you want to come with us?"

Ron, who was sitting on the other side of the table with a piece of marmalade toast in his hand yawned loudly and said, "Yeah, come with us Mate. I'm sure you'd want to get outta this house of a couple of hours."

"Ron, if Harry isn't feeling up to it, then he isn't feeling up to it." Said a shocked Hermione, wondering how some people could be so rude.

"No, I want to go." Harry said, "And I wish you would all stop making up my mind for me. I'm fine, ok?"

Hermione's face looked as though Harry had kicked a teacher. But, she waved it off muttering something about Dragon Pox.

"Great!" Ron said.

A couple of hours later Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Sirius and Remus were all standing beside an old teapot outside in the garden. After using an old boot to get to the Quiddich world cup the year before and the Triwizard Cup that lead Harry to the graveyard where he was left to fight Voldemort. Harry knew that the teapot was a portkey. If there was anything in the wizarding world that Harry hated, it was one of these things, that; and apparating which has the same effect as using a portkey.

"Alright, everyone hold on now." Remus called kneeling down onto the ground as he spoke. Harry lay down on the soft grass that smelled delightful and put his hand onto the teapot. It was a shiny black colour that glistened in the sun; it was slippery to the touch and Harry was starting to wonder how they would be able to hold onto it when they were up in the air. Before he was able to think about it too much he felt his hand being gripped onto it as if he was a magnet and then... WHAM!

He hit a ground hard and could hear the others groan as they sat up stretching their sore arms after the fall. _'Wish I knew how to fly off one of those things' _Harry thought. Sirius and Remus who were obviously experienced portkey users floated down to the ground as though they were on a cloud.

"You right mate?" Harry looked up to see Ron looking at him; his hand was outstretched to help Harry up. Harry took the sweaty hand willingly and stood up.

"Thanks" he breathed stretching his own arms.

"Right, are we good to get going?" Sirius called behind him and started walking towards a brick wall. Harry looked around; their portkey had taken them to the courtyard outside the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius got out his wand and started tapping on the bricks; just like Hagrid had done when Harry first went with him to Diagon alley. When Sirius had finished there was a slight shuffle in the bricks and then they all moved to the side creating a large walkway for everyone to walk through.

When everyone was safely on the other side of the walkway the bricks shuffled back into place as if nothing had happened at all. There was a slight *gasp* as everyone looked around. It wouldn't have even taken a wizard to notice that something wasn't right on the Diagon Alley streets. The last time Harry had been to Diagon alley was one year ago, and that was to pick up some money from Gringotts and get some ingredients that he needed for potions that year. This year though, something was different. Lots of the shops in the street did not have their usual warm glow and instead of wearing normal clothing, people were walking up and down the street in cloaks with their hoods drawn and heads facing towards the road.

"Sirius? Why-" Harry started saying when Sirius smacked a hand in front of Harry's face and whispered "Shh- Obviously, what happened between you and Voldemort in the graveyard last year has, you know, gotten around." Harry looked as if he had been kicked in the face; he just stared forward as visions from that night flashed inside his mind.

Voldemort. Cedric. His Parents. The Portkey. And GREEN, GREEN light

"Harry?" Lupin was facing Harry his hand on both of Harry's shoulders looking right into his eyes. Harry knew what was going to follow and didn't want to deal with it. He pulled Lupins hands off him and muttered "_Fine"_ as he stalked off to Ron, Hermione and the others who were looking inside a closed shop window that was full of dead pixies.

"What happened to this place?" Ron groaned. "Though, Pixies deserve that kind of treatment, they were annoying enough in our second year."

"Ronald!" Hermione started "Just because they act like that does not mean that they should be dead!" She fumed.

As they were walking down the unkempt streets towards Gringotts which was their first port of call, Harry noticed that half of the shops were closed down or out of business. He was walking slowly behind the group as he didn't want to talk to anyone. Just as they were passing the alleyway that lead to Knockturn Alley; which was just before the bookstore 'Flourish and Blotts' Harry felt a hand clamp down onto his mouth and another on his back, pulling him into the alleyway. There was nothing that he could do, he couldn't scream for the others or thrash out, he just had to follow the hand that pulled him in.

**I am sorry if the story is starting to get a bit slow, it's just, I am a little stuck for ideas. I definitely know what is going to happen with Harry and the 'person' in the alley. But, please, if there are any other ideas, I am happy to hear them.**

**Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8: Reasons

**Hey everyone, I am sorry that this is so late but, I have just come back from a holiday and didn't have any internet where I was. That didn't stop me from writing though; I finished this chapter and almost finished another while I was away. The next chapter will be up really soon. Hope you like this and thanks to everyone that has reviewed, they are lovely!**

**Thanks **

Chapter 8: Reasons

Harry was struggling; he was trying really hard to get the hand (whoever it was) off of his mouth, at least so that he was able to breathe properly. He was being pulled deeper and deeper into the depths of Knockturn Alley not knowing where he was going; only that someone was taking him there. The hand pressed him up against a brick wall and let go of his mouth. Harry started taking gulping breaths of air, as he steadied his breathing he looked around trying to get a view on the person who had attacked him. There was no one there, he even foolishly looked behind him and found a brick wall, just inches away from his face.

'_What?' _Harry thought puzzled '_Where did they go?' _before he was able to look any further he saw a single hand clamp down on his throat. That was it, just a hand. Exactly like the one that clamped onto his hand in 'Borgin and Burks' when he came to Diagon alley in his second year. Its long fingernails were cutting into Harry's throat and blood was oozing down his neck. He let out a cry of pain, but where he was, no one would be able to hear him.

Ron, Hermione and the others had just reached the doors to Gringotts and pushed them open. This was one place in Diagon alley that had not been wrecked or closed down. It had the same damp passage smell, and of course the smell that was coming from the Goblins all around them which was putrid. Everyone walked to the end of the hallway and joined the line of wizards who were wishing to enter their bank accounts.

"Alright, who is getting money?" Remus called behind his back. "Hermione? Ron? Of course you will be getting some Harry I wa-"Remus turned around and quickly stopped talking looking worried. "Where's Harry?" He asked.

Hermione and Ron looked as confused as they felt. Harry had been right behind them. When had he gone missing?

As soon as Sirius heard what they were talking about he was panicked. He started looking all over the banks hallway, behind pillars, up staircases, behind doors (which he was told off for doing by a rather mean looking goblin) and finally he ran outside and down the bank steps looking around the streets.

No sooner had Sirius started looking so did everyone else. It was important that they found Harry; with Voldemort using Polyjuice Potion like he was he could have been anywhere.

Harry's eyes were watering. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take on this hand. It had started dragging him along the ground towards the shop it had come from, probably determined to finish him off inside Harry thought. Just as he was being dragged over the threshold to the shop he could hear his name being called by the others. "Harry!", "Harry!", "HARRY!"

He opened his mouth to scream out to them, but the hand punched down hard on his windpipe knocking the air out of his lungs. This was it, he thought. He was going to die being attacked by a hand. 'The Boy Who Lived', who survived the most powerful spell in the wizarding world, killed by a single hand, he could see Voldemort getting a laugh out of that.

He was inside the shop now and the hand was starting in on him again. During the short time when he regained his breath and when the hand was pulling him he found the chance to let out a cry "Help" it was a short squeaky attempt, but it seemed to have the desired effect, as scratch after scratch was inflicted onto his face by the hand Harry could see the shadows of people running down the stone steps to Knockturn Alley and pausing for a second as they took in the scene.

They were running down the stairs after they had hurt Harry scream. Sirius was in the lead and the others were following close behind. As they came around the corner they saw what was happening. Harry was lying on the ground as a hand was attacking him. This hand did not have any body and Sirius knew instantly what it was. He dived towards the hand and pinned it down onto the ground.

"Grab him and run, Remus!" Sirius cried as he was struggling to keep the hand underneath himself.

Remus ran over to Harry and scooped him up, noticing that Harry had fallen unconscious again. He turned hot on his heel and ran away from the scene with the others following. They were running back through the streets, and only stopped when they came to the brick wall that they had passed on their way in. Remus tapped the bricks and they shifted aside again. As soon as they were back inside the secure confines of the courtyard behind the leaky cauldron Remus laid Harry on the ground.

"Is he ok, professor?" Hermione asked rather worried.

"Yes Hermione. Just shocked." Remus muttered as he pulled a hanky out of his inner coat pocket and started dabbing at the blood on Harry's face, causing Harry to groan in protest. "I thought it was a little too soon to bring him out. Guess I was right after all."

"You weren't to know professor." Hermione said putting a hand on his shoulder only to be interrupted by Ron.

"Watta we waiting for?" Ron said rather bored, but worried "Let's get Harry home."

"He cannot travel by portkey while he is unconscious. We must wait for him to wake up, in his own time. We will be perfectly safe here." He coolly said.

"Quite right, professor." Hermione said as she was starting daggers into Ron in a way that looked like she was telepathically saying '_Gosh Ron, how could you not know that!'_

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they we looking down at Harry.

"Professor," Hermione finally spoke up.

"I wish you would call me Remus on the holidays, Hermione. As I am Harry's guardian think of me as a father," He said smiling at her. "That goes for all of you." He said as he looked at Ron and the twins.

"All right...Remus...um, what is going to happen to Sirius?" She said feeling rather uncomfortable to call a teacher by their first name.

"Oh, Hermione, you bad girl. You called a teacher by their first name!" Fred chimed in.

"I'll tell Dumbledore!" George joked.

"Be quiet you two, you will wake Harry," Remus said, though he was smiling and he turned back to Hermione, "He will be fine. He has had encounters with the same hand many times."

Hermione started to open his mouth to speak then thought otherwise, then went and said it anyway. "Um, what was the hand and why was it harming Harry?"

"That hand, Hermione, was one of You Know Who's. That is why it was in 'Borgin and Burks' in the first place. You Know Who, has a way of turning that hand into his own and can control it and make it do whatever he wants. Obviously in this case he made it attack Harry." He whispered as he kept looking down at Harry making sure that he is still asleep.

Hermione, Ron and the twins all looked shocked that something like that could happen, and to their friend.

"How are we going to stop him from doing this?" Ron asked worried.

"I have no idea, Ron, I have no idea." Remus muttered.

**Thanks for reading, please review. Even if it is a short review it will help me all the same! **

**Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9: The Night Bus

Chapter 9: The Night Bus

Sirius was sitting on the footpath on the corner of Knockturn Alley feeling rather tired and drained. He lazily lifted a leg up and started scratching the back of his head with his dog paw; he was in his animagus state. Voldemorts hand was lying on the ground and had several fingers missing and was quietly twitching from the battle that had just gone on between Sirius and it.

_'I better get back to the others to see how Harry is. Gosh, why do things like this always happen to him, his father was always one for getting into mischief. But nothing like this...' _he thought as he was changing back into human form. Once he was standing he started walking back to the street of 'Diagon Alley'.

"Prof- I mean, Remus. How much longer will Sirius be? I'm starting to get worried." Hermione was saying.

There had been no change from Harry, who, was still laying in Remus's arms unconscious with blood dripping off his face. The hanky that Remus has been using to absorb Harry's blood had long since been too soiled to use and was lying in the gutter turning the running water red.

"Hermione, you need to stop worrying, he will be fine." He replied.

"But-" Hermione noticed that Remus was looking at her with a face that was saying 'just stop' so she closed her mouth and just watched Harry.

"Though, it is getting dark and we should get out of here. Maybe we should try and wake Harry." Remus suggested.

_'Finally' _Ron thought, '_Something that I am good at.' _"Harry? Wake up, Harry."

Fred and George stood up and started singing a small song that went along the tune to a lullaby,

_Waky, waky, sleepy baby_

_Please open your eyes_

_It is time to wake up and- _the twins stood for one moment thinking. George obviously thought of something because he whispered in Fred's ear and he laughed. They both cleared their throats.

_Put on your make up_

_So you can get to work by five_

Both of the twins burst into laughter, Hermione and Remus were looking at them like they had just smelt a really bad smell and Ron's ears were turning pink as he was embarrassed to have them as brothers.

There was a moment of silent where everyone was starting at Fred and George then a soft, hoarse voice broke the silence.

"Am I really that ugly that I need to put make up on?"

Everyone turned around in shock and looked at Harry who had as big a smile as he could manage on his face.

"Harry!" Hermione burst out about to fling her arms around him.

"No!" Harry quickly yelled. Hermione stopped halfway towards him and her smile faded.

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked slowly.

Harry closed his eyes again, "Nothing, I just don't think I can handle anyone touching me at the moment."

There was a pause as everyone looked at each other, "Alright, Harry." Remus responded, "Will you be able to travel by portkey?"

Harry's huge green eyes opened wide in fright, "No, unless you want everyone to be covered in- well, my..." he said as his stomach churned.

"Oh, don't worry then Harry we don't have to go home that way." Remus said. "Kids," he said looking at Ron, Hermione and the twins "Could you go and see what the next departure of the night bus is?"

They all nodded and left walking into the leaky cauldron.

As soon as they were gone Remus spoke to Harry really quickly in a whisper. "Harry, what were you doing? He could have killed you, you know."

"I-"Harry started.

"Unfortunately it has come to my attention that you are not safe anywhere. One of the only places that will be able to protect you is Hogwarts and your aunt and uncles house. But, as it turns out, your aunt and uncles house was never safe to begin with."

"Well-"

"And that is what makes me worried. If the places where we think you are safe are not safe, then there really isn't anyone that we are able to trust anymore. Do you understand me?"

"Ye-"

"Harry, I was going to ask you this later because I didn't want to say anything while you were still recovering. But, how long had you known that Voldemort was your uncle in disguise?" This time Remus had stopped long enough to hear what Harry had to say.

"Ever-"his voice broke as he was fighting back tears. Remus placed a hand on his back and patted him slightly and Harry continued. "Ever since... I found out about the wizarding world."

Remus sighed "When was that exactly?"

Harry took a deep breath, "In the summer holidays, after my first year at Hogwarts."

"That long?" Remus looked shocked. "What happened to make you find out?"

Harry was starting to feel really light headed, he knew that it was because he was losing so much blood in his head and there was nothing to cover the steady flow that was coming from his head. He closed his eyes as the world was spinning and willed himself not to be sick. He thought about the day when he found out about his uncle.

_It was the day that Harry had been picked up from the train station, and already things were becoming suspicious. Harry didn't think that his aunt and uncle would care enough to even think of picking him up from the station let alone walk in to get him._

_As soon as they were in the car his uncle turned to him with a wide grin on his face. Harry noticed that his aunt was staring straight ahead as though she was uncomfortable with something. 'Maybe they were having another fight' Harry had thought._

_His uncle started speaking "Welcome back, boy. Did anything interesting happen on your school year? How did you break your arm? Were you fighting to keep something safe? A rock maybe?"_

_"How did you know that?" Harry had replied in a small voice looking down at his arm which was in a bandage._

_His uncle had just turned around and gone on driving._

_'Dumbledore must have sent a letter to them. Telling them what had happened and why I would have a broken arm.' Harry had thought._

_After that incident in the car nothing much had happened until a couple of weeks later. Harry was in his room looking through his photo book that Hagrid had given him of his mother and father when his uncle had walked into the room._

_"Oh, your...parents..."He spluttered. "Yes, Lord Voldemort really was a powerful wizard who made the right decisions. In my opinion."_

_Harry was shocked that his uncle would say something like that. "Your opinion doesn't matter here!" he yelled._

_"Are you sure about that?" His uncle said._

_Harry started his him for a while and then something was happening. His uncle was changing, his face was slipping and he was becoming skinnier. His skin started turning a really white colour and his bones were protruding out of his back. His hair started disappearing to leave him bald and then he was staring into the eyes of another man...Voldemort._

_Harry screamed and ran to the window and started trying to get out. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Voldemort his heart beating out of control._

_"Now, Harry potter, you can see why my opinion matters." He said. "I will be keeping a watchful eye on you from now on."_

_Harry was shaking on the spot._

_"If I could kill you in this house, I would. But the protection is far too strong. I can, however, inflict any pain that I want onto you and you will see what I can do within a course of time." He held out a bony finger and lightly stroked across the boys face stopping on his cheek. "If I hear that you have told anyone about...me. I will not hesitate in making sure I kill them and, when I have the chance...you."_

_Harry shakily stepped away from the man's touch and nodded slightly._

_Voldemort smiled widely, "Good, don't make me say it again." He stepped back from Harry a little and pulled out a bottle from his pocket and drank from it. The skinny figure turned back into the fat red faced uncle that Harry was used to. "Don't stare boy!" his now uncle barked and punched Harry right in the face._

_Harry fell back onto his bed with stars in his eyes and looked around to see another blow coming, and another and another._

"Harry?" Remus's voice brought Harry out of his flashback.

Harry opened his eyes to look into the worried faces of Hermione, Ron, the twins and Remus. The others must have come back while he was having his flashback.

"The bus comes in five minutes. Can you walk, or should we carry you?" Remus asked.

Harry just closed his eyes again, he was too tried to register that Remus was asking him a question. Remus just smiled at the boy "I guess that was a yes to being carried." He removed Harry from his lap and picked him up and started walking towards the bus stop with the others following him.

They walked through the Leaky Cauldron and sat near the bus stop waiting for it to come for them. Within a few minutes it arrived and a short man wearing a purple uniform stepped out and read from a piece of paper.

"Welcome to the Night Bus, emergency transport for a stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunkbite and I will be your conductor for this evening." As soon as he looked up from the piece of paper he gasped at the sight before his eyes.

"C-c-come in, right away." He said as he moved aside to let Remus pass. The bus was about five storied high and was filled with beds, so that wizards who were travelling long distances could sleep on the way. As soon as they were inside, Remus laid Harry on the closest bed he could find and everyone else sat on the bed next to it.

Harry sighed as soon as his head hit the pillow and he opened his eyes. There was a large jolt as the bus started and all of the beds slid to the end of the bus, only to move back into position when they turned another corner.

The movement was causing Harry to feel ill, but he didn't want to worry anyone else with it. Even though he could feel his face becoming pale.

"Remus" Harry whispered to his guardian.

"Yes Harry?" Remus said.

"I'm ready to tell you about when I found out that uncle Vernon was Voldemort." Harry said putting a hand on his head to try and stop it from spinning as much as it was at that moment.

"Alright Harry" Harry opened his mouth and told Remus everything.

**That was a really long chapter, thank you to everyone that is reading this story I hope you like them! Please review!**

**Thanks F**


End file.
